Beauty and The Beast
by EveDuncan2
Summary: "You can and probably will continue thinking that you're your own person and that no one can take that away from you. Before I physically contradict that, I'd like to tell you something; You wore bought and sold like a pedigreed bitch and that's all you are. A pet. A toy for me to play with. And like a toy, I plan to break you when you no longer entertain me."
1. Abduction

Bubbles P.O.V.

Okay, Bubsy, first date. First step, attempt to look cute.

I examined my reflection briskly in the mirror.

A tight light blue tank-top hugging my body tightly enough to be flirty but not enough to be... slutty. White shorts that were short enough to be teasing to the imagination, but not so short that it made me come off the wrong way. Blue sandals that added an inch or two of much needed height to my otherwise 5, 2" build. And my light blonde hair was thrown into my trade marked pigtails, but I had curled a few strands to make it look cuter.

"Passable." I muttered to myself before slinging on my customized purse and skipping down the steps.

"I'll be home later!" I called to my sister, Blossom, who sat in the living room, reading _A Tale of Two Cities._

"Have fun!" She called back, right before I shut the door.

I giggled as I saw Mike waiting for me at the end of the driveway.

"Hey, sexy." He grinned and placed a kiss on my cheek as I flung myself at him.

"Hey, Mikey!" I returned, nearly buzzing with excitement, "So what's the plan for today?"

He gave me a secret smile, a look in his eyes that I couldn't decipher, "It's a surprise, baby."

I smiled back, reflexively and let him drag me to his red Ferrari.

"After you, milady." He chuckled, bowing as he held the passenger door open for me.

"Why thank you, good sir." I played along, giggling as I hopped in.

He seated himself behind the wheel and started cruising down the road, turning the radio up full blast. So much for conversation.

I sighed inaudibly and leaned back against the leather seat. This would be okay. So far Mike had been sweet and charming, so, whenever we got to our destination, I'm sure we would have a great time.

I smiled to myself and let my eyelids flutter shut and relaxed my tense muscles. Everything was going to be fine.

B&amp;B B&amp;B B&amp;B B&amp;B B&amp;B B&amp;B B&amp;B B&amp;B

I woke up and it was dark outside. What? We had left at two... what was going on?

"Mikey?" I asked, groggy as I sat up straight.

"Hey, baby. We're almost there." He promised, smiling a bit manically.

"Where are we going?" I demanded, getting suspicious.

He gave me an amused glance, "It's a secret, babe. I told you that."

I looked around and saw that we were on a dirt road that cut into a forest I was unfamiliar with.

"Mike, will you please take me home?" I asked, trying not to let the panic seep into my voice.

He clenched the steering well with bone white knuckles, "I'm afraid I can't do that."

I started to jerk on the handle of the door, close to hyperventilating when it wouldn't open.

"Let me out!" I almost screamed, eyes wild.

"Sorry babe." He said, speeding up, "I have my orders."

I unbuckled my seat belt and started kicking at the windshield, hoping to pop out the glass so I could escape.

Mike merely sighed at my futile attempt and yanked harshly on one of my pigtails, causing me to cry out in pain and stopped moving.

He then forced me back into my seat and fastened something cold and metallic around my wrist and then his.

"You're not going anywhere." He said cheerfully, speeding up even more.

After a few minutes of forcing back tears and muffling hopeless sobs, I saw a black van appear in the distance. Mike slowed to a stop a few feet away from the vehicle and turned to me.

"Now," He began, unlocking my cuff, "You're going to be a real good girl for Mr. Brick or he's going to hurt you. Badly. Understood?"

I remained frozen until he shook me, "_Understood?!_"

I nodded frantically, wiping at my wet cheeks.

Mike smiled, "Good. Out you go."

There was a dull clicking of the car door unlocking and I exited on shaking legs.

Mike appeared by my side before I could even try to run.

"I've got one for you, Brick!" He called out to the van and the driver's door opened, a tall male fluidly hopping out and walking towards us.

"She's a beauty, Mikey." Brick stated, cupping my chin and making me to look up at him, "We'll make some good money for this little thing."

I forced myself not to look away or jerk away from is repulsive touch. I refused to look weak.

"It took a while for me to find a natural blonde." Mike said, twirling one of my pigtails in his fingers, "I hope this one's good enough for you."

Brick smirked, "Nah, I can't afford her. I've got a feeling we'll be getting some of the higher bidders out for Beauty, here."

He released my chin and I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding in.

"My name's Bubbles." I snapped, before I could stop myself.

Brick back-handed me, no change in his expression, "And I say it's Beauty. Get in the fucking van, Beauty."

When I made no immediate movement, Brick grabbed me by the front of my tank-top and threw me into the van. I hit my head on the hard interior, causing me to black out.

'Worst. Date. _Ever_.' I thought before slipping away into unconsciousness.

**AN; So there's the first chapter, I hope it met everyone's expectations! Review if you have any pointers for me, ideas to share, or if you just want to state your opinion! Warning: This will _definitely _be rated M in the future.**


	2. Bunny

Bubbles P.O.V.

It was dark. Not, 'I fell aleep in the park and the sun went down' dark, but pitch black.

And then I remembered I had been abducted. By _sex traffickers._

I was inststantly brought back to sitting in the theater with Blossom seated next to me as the movie, Taken, started. She had been so paranoid afterwards that she locked us in the house for two weeks, raving like a mad woman about keeping us safe.

That movie was the very reason she had been hesitant on letting me go out with a boy I barely knew. It was scary how accurate her paranoia had been.

"Hello?" A hoarse voice called out from a few feet away.

I jumped and yelped, "Who's there?!"

"Bunny." The voice whimpered, sounding very young and fragile.

"Hi Bunny." I said softly, trying to sound soothing, "I'm Bubbles."

I crawled toward where I thought she was and she sniffled.

"What's going on? Where are we?"

_She didn't know._ My heart clenched and I bit back my own sobs and put on a brave face for the terrified little girl.

"We're... in a bit of trouble, that's all. Don't worry, though! I'll think of something! We'll get out of this, I promise."

She sniffled again, "Really?"

I nodded before remembering she couldn't see me, "Really. Now, do you have anything in your pockets, sweetie?"

She coughed weakly before rummaging around a little, "I have my keys. There's a mini-flashlight on it."

I smiled a little, "That's good. Can you hand them to me?"

I felt something cold and hard land on my palm. I fumbled with the different contraptions on the key ring before clicking a button that dimly lit up the space we were in.

We were still in the back of the van.

"Okay, Bunny," I began, smiling as I discovered a tiny can of pepper spray attached to her keys, "Someone is going to open those doors soon. When they do, I'm going to spray him and and we're going to run. Can you do that, hun?"

She nodded and wiped away her tears, offering me a timid smile. I returned it, full force, deciding that, if nothing else, I would make sure Bunny got away.

After another ten minutes of silence, the car stopped.

Bunny's breath caught in her throat and I felt my heart race. I kept up my brave bravado and smiled hardly at the tiny brunette.

'Ready?' I mouthed and she nodded shortly.

The doors to the back of the van started rattling before they were flung open. I lunged at Brick, Bunny close behind me.

I sprayed him, full blast in his wide, shocked eyes with all of the contents in the canister. He let out a pained cry, falling to his knees and clawing at his cheeks.

Bunny and I jumped over him and ran full speed towards the trees.

_We're gonna make it!_ I thought joyously. And then two big hands closed around my upper arms, pulling me back.

Bunny stopped and turned back to me, her rare purple eyes wide and fearful.

"Run, you idiot!" I screamed and a single tear fell down her cheek before she darted into the forest.

The hands around my arms were now painfully tight and I knew I would have bruises there tomorrow.

"That," Brick snarled, twirling me around to face him, "Was the stupidest thing you could have possibly done. That whore could of earned me thousands!"

I kept my expression carefully emotionless as I held his stare, "She was just a kid."

He slapped me, so hard that I was flung to the side and reduced to a gasping mess on the ground.

"You think I care how fucking old she was?!" He shouted and I couldn't help but flinch.

He yanked me back to my feet by my hair and I cried out, tears spilling over.

"If you weren't going to get me ten times the cash that _kid_ was, I'd beat you to a bloody pulp right now." He threatened.

I remained silent, fearing that if I spoke I would be struck once again.

He let out a frustrated groan before tossing me over his shoulder and fast walking towards a building that was nothing short of gigantic.

How on earth could they hide this from the police?

"I thought you had two." A man with oil slicked black hair said gruffly, flipping a quarter.

"Beauty, here set the other one free. She's been a little troublemaker." Brick practically growled as I glared at him defiantly.

The other guy laughed, "Well, she won't be able to start any shit here unless she wants a bad owner."

"I'm not a pet!" I hissed at the man, narrowing my eyes dangerously.

Ace smoothed back my hair, as if petting me and I snapped at his hand.

"Feisty." The man chuckled, standing up straight, "Is Beauty going to need an examination?"

My eye twitched in anger. An examination of _what?!_

Brick shook his head, "Naw, Mikey said it was _her first date._"

The guy laughed again, and that twisted, shit-eating laugh was starting to piss me off, "Poor thing. Take her to the white room for me, will you?"

"You got it, Ace." Brick answered and walked me into the building.

"Don't even think about trying to get some more girls out, Beauty," Brick ordered, "You're on your last chance and bad girls who act out get put down."

I was feeling more and more like a dog. One being sent to the pound.

"What's the white room?" I questioned, skeptically examining the buff male passerby's and even a few butch looking girls laughing boisterously with them.

Brick turned down a hallway, "The room for virgins like yourself, Beauty. Now shut up."

'Make me.' I thought, but didn't dare to say it aloud.

He opened a door and there were a few high pitched cries of panic and terror as he entered. Like he was completely used to it, he set me down and left like nothing had happened.

The sound of the door shutting and locking made me, irrationally, want to throw a temper tantrum.

Instead I stomped my foot and turned to look at my 'inmates'. They were all huddled together, shaking profoundly and crying hopelessly. They had all given up.

I eyed them all distastefully before leaning against the wall and crossing my arms. I would not be broken.


	3. Swingers

Bubbles P.O.V.

The door opened with a loud slam that made everyone in the white room jump, me included.

"Everyone stand up!" Brick barked and I pursed my lips.

Great, what now?

"Line up!" He ordered next and I took the lead in the group of timid girls.

"Hey Beauty." He greeted, wearing a superior grin.

I balled my hands into fists and stuck my tongue out at him. To my horror, he licked it.

"Mmmm." He moaned, smiling at my revulsion, "Just like strawberries."

I gagged.

He cupped my chin roughly and forced me to look at him, "Get used to it, Beauty. 'Cause your new master is going to do a hell of a lot more to you."

I forced that thought out of my head, reminding myself that I was going to escape. No matter what.

He led us out of the door and down the hallway, where he pushed us each into a separate door, saving me for last.

"Oh no." He said, faking a conflicted tone, "We are all out of tailors... I guess I'll have to dress you myself."

"Excuse me?!" I hissed, taking a large step back from him.

"Not necessary." A new voice breathed, putting a light hand on my shoulder.

I turned around and saw a tall woman with bright orange hair tied into a ponytail with a ribbon, wearing glasses and a pink professional looking skirt/blouse ensemble.

I had never been more happy to see a complete stranger in my life.

"Blossom. So glad your here, darling." Brick said, his voice laced with so much sarcasm it should of been illegal.

She rolled her eyes, "Stop flirting with the merchandise, baby. You don't know where they've been."

And all of the relief fled from my body in a nanosecond. What a _bitch._

"She's from the white room, clean as a whistle." Brick told her.

She lifted my chin up with her index finger and turned my head to side to side, "Hmm... In that case, wanna take this one home to play with, honey?"

Honey? Darling? Baby? _Play?! _What was going on?

"What?" I blurted, dumbly.

Blossom laughed and it sounded like a noise a villain from a high school drama would make, "Poor, innocent thing. Come on, let's get her, Brick."

"We can't afford her, sweetie." Brick sighed sadly.

Blossom pouted, "Boo... Well, we can still fool around with her a little bit while we get her dressed."

The heck they could!

A bell sounded throughout the halls and Blossom cursed.

"Fuck. I guess she'll be going in _that._ Shame, I had a really cute school girl outfit that would of made you look ravishing."

I shuddered at the mental image of a skanky uniform that consisted of only a tie and mini skirt. I quickly shoved it aside as my elbow was yanked on by Brick as he started dragging me down the hall.

"Where are we going?" I asked, my heart pounding.

"The display room." He said shortly, "You'll be purchased there."

"Let me go this instant!" I demanded, struggling furiously in his one handed grasp.

He ignored and kept on walking as if he didn't here or feel anything from me. His grip didn't even loosen an inch.

How pathetic.

I almost puked when some of the girls from the room I was in came into view. They were scantily clad in lace, trashy cosplay, and, in some horrid cases, leather. One was wearing nothing but a blue thong and starfish.

I was suddenly more than grateful for my tank-top and shorts.

"Who's up first?" I mountain of a man asked gruffly, crossing his arms and leering at all the girls.

"Let's see how much the trouble you caused was worth, shall we?" Brick asked me with a wicked smile.

I shook my heaad vehemenly but it was more than obvious that the question was retorical.

"Beauty's ready to go!" Brick called to the giant.

I was shoved forward into the huge man's arms and then thrown through a door with cruel bright lighting.

Well that was fast.

A quickbeat song with lyrics that made me blush started up and my eyes narrowed dangerously. Did they expect me to _dance?!_

I looked around the room and saw nothing but speakers, a pole, and walls that were definitely one-way windows.

Wait, a pole?

"Excuse me!" I shouted at whoever was watching me, "My name is not _Tankeray_ and I will not be stripping for you sick jerks!"

A loud buzzing sounded throughout the room and my entire body was met with an electric force that made my back arch painfully and tears sting my eyes.

I choked down a scream and breathed a sigh of relief when the pain stopped. And then I crossed my arms defiantly and sat down stubbornly. They could torture me all they wanted, but I refused to do anything so demeaning.

"Common, give us a show, Beauty." Brick's voice called over a loud speaker.

I was angry enough that I flipped him off.

I was electrocuted again, with a higher voltage and I couldn't hold back the agonized scream that escaped my lips.

There was a sudden little bell like noise and everything stopped. The music, the electricity, everything.

A hidden door opened and Brick stood on the other side, looking utterly stupefied,**(AN: Is that a word or am I just a total Harry Potter geek?) **"Come on, Beauty. Time to meet your new master.""

"No, go to hell!" I shrieked, still lying on the floor and breathing in short little pants.

He rolled his eyes and pulled me to my feet, continuing to pull me out the door and through a series of hallways before we stopped, a man standing before me.

He was... completely different than I expected. He had an extremely kind and handsome face that contained ocean blue eyes, a friendly smile, and dimples that made me want to giggle for whatever reason. He also had short curly blonde hair that completed his whole look and classified him as something close to adorable.

"Hey!" He greeted with a cheery little wave, "I'm Boomer!"


	4. Maidception

**AN; Okay, so I made a HUGE mistake that I'm too lazy to fix. If you didn't notice it, in the first chapter I mentioned that Blossom was Bubbles sister, but then in chapter three, I wrote our favorite leader girl in as Brick's wife. OOPS! So, to poorly fix the problem, let's all play pretend and say that it was... Belle (the white puff) that's her sister. Sorry for the confusion and not giving enough of a fuck to change it! WARNING: LOOOOONG CHAPTER! (Well, for me, anywho)**

Bubbles P.O.V.

_Hey! I'm Boomer!_

I did a double take to make sure my mind wasn't playing tricks on me. This angel-faced man was the brutal, terrifying 'Master' I had been fearing during my short time here? It was almost... dissapointing. But mostly relieving and- creepy.

Thinking about it for more than a few seconds, this man was worse than any ten foot crack head or disgusting old man. Yes, he was worse because his looks gave you a sense of false trust and comfort that made it so much worse when he actually- Well, you know.

I put the walls that had fallen once I had seen the demon in disguise back up and lifted my chin defiantly, crossing my arms stubbornly over my chest.

"I'd introduce myself as well, but you already know me as your newest piece of property." I spat.

How a couple days of this cruel treatment had transformed me from a sweet, fun loving girl to a bitter, untrusting one I had no idea. But I was more than thankful for my change of attitude when Boomer's eyes widened in surprise.

I smiled ruefully. I don't suppose he was used to his purchases being so quick to dislike him. Must of been a real shock for a dumb blonde to see through his caring facade in less than a minute.

"Not too late to return her." Brick muttered, glaring at me.

"No, I think I can whip her into shape." Boomer said with childlike confidence.

"Good luck." Brick chuckled and threw me to the man.

I collided into his solid chest and felt my bravado melt away when his arms wrapped around me.

"I won't be needing it." Boomer called to Brick's retreating figure.

"So," He said, letting all of me go except for my hand, "What do you say you and I head home?"

My voice was stuck in my throat and my heart felt like it was going to spontaneously combust I was so terrified. I couldn't move.

Boomer sighed and said quietly, "I promise I'm not going to hurt you, 'kay? Now let's get out of here."

"Liar," a microscopic piece of my brain whispered, but every other part of it was screaming, "It'll be fine, trust him!"

I took a few shaky breaths before nodding and allowing him to drag me along behind him.

"Mr. Jojo." A steroid junkie, skinhead greeted professionally before opening a door for Boomer and I.

The door slammed shut behind us and the cool night air hit me pleasantly. I sighed in content as the wind whipped my hair around my face and bit into my cheeks.

I had never been one to stay locked up in the house for any long period of time and after being trapped in that forsaken cell for over twenty four hours, this was heaven.

"Sir, madame." A chauffer said, opening the limo's side door and motioning for us to climb in.

I followed Boomer, still choosing to sit in the farthest seat away from him.

Though he looked decidedly giddy to say something, anything to me, he kept his mouth shut during the whole ride to his house, er, excuse me, mansion.

Because the building I saw once I got out of the car was practically a castle and, had I been in any other situation, I would of demanded a princess gown and crown to match.

Boomer laughed at the expression on my face, "C'mon, if you think this is good you should see the inside."

I allowed him to pull me through the doors and inside where we were met with two rows of beautiful women in maid costumes.

The heck?

"Welcome home, Master Boomer." They greeted happily and eerily in sync, curtsying.

"I see you brought a new girl home." A chipper brunette with mesmerizing green eyes chirped, siezing his coat.

"What's her name?" A hyped up, beach babe looking woman asked, handing him a martini.

"She's awful pretty." A red head with spidery long legs said, starting to rub his shoulders.

"Where'd you find this one?" A lady with deadly curves and a slow drawl questioned, shutting the door behind us.

"Girls, girls!" Boomer laughed, "If you would give me a second to explain!"

"Sorry, Master." They chorused with little giggles.

Right when I thought I didn't have the capacity to be suprised after all that had happened... I come face to face with a crowd of girls with Stockholm syndrome, that just happen to share a brain.

"So, who is she?" Beach Babe asked, tugging on both of arms until we sat on the nearby couch.

"Why don't you introduce yourself, doll?" Boomer asked gently, giving me an equally soft smile.

The maids all leaned forward with anticipation at the exact same time and I couldn't help but start thinking that I was in an anime brought to life.

I pushed all A.D.D. thoughts aside and started thinking quickly about how to introduce myself. I couldn't go with my real name, obviously. If- when I got out I didn't want these creepers hunting me down. I wasn't real good with thinking up things on the spot, so when I realized I was taking way too long to answer, I blurted out the first name that popped into my head.

"Beauty." I said, "Beauty... Keane."

The last name was of my favorite teacher and I briefly worried that using her name would get her in trouble but the concern I felt for her faded almost immeadiatly after one of the maids decided to open her mouth.

"Oh god... um, is she, like, mentally handicapped?"

I glared at the long-legged bimbo and had remind myself that she was an idiot to keep my voice level a1d I said, "No, are you, like, capable of not acting like a barbie freaking wannabe?"

Mimicking her voice may have been a bit much, but you try to keep your cool after being accused of being retarded.

"What a bitch." A raven haired woman laughed, suddenly entering the room.

Unlike the other girls, she was wearing baggy pants and a tight tanktop that resembled my own, only lime green instead of blue. She was also, by far, the sexiest person I had ever seen.

I don't usually (meaning ever) think of people as sexy, but pretty or hot wasn't enough to classify the look of the woman before me.

Her pixie cut black hair framed her decidedly angular face that held mysterious green eyes, a little, slightly upturned nose, and thick red painted lips.

"I like her." She continued, winking at me.

"So nice of you to join us, BC," Boomer said with a slight scowl on his face, "Out of uniform again, I see."

She rolled her smokey eyes, "I'm not a doll and you won't make me dress like one, period."

"I'm with her." I interjected, crossing my arms, "I'm not a big fan of lace."

And the little dresses the woman were wearing were littered with it, that and see-through patches.

"Oh, no you don't." The southerner said slowly, putting her hands on both of my shoulders, "I ain't gonna let you corrupt our new recruit, rebel."

BC snorted, "You've got it all twisted, Ysandre. You letting Jailbait follow you and your lipstick mafia girls around like a lost puppy is a hell of alot worse than getting her to dive out of those 'uniforms'."

"_Jailbait_?" I hissed, outraged, "Just what are you trying to say, hussie?"

She smirked, "Way your acting around Prince Charming here, you're an innocent little thing and from the looks of you, you're about, what, sixteen? Not to mention mention that cute face of yours."

"I'm almost seventeen." I insisted. If seven months could be deemed as almost.

"Whatever you say, Jailbait." She snickered, "Mind if I give the newbie a tour, boss man?"

Boomer's attention was occupied by Pretty Eyes and her equally nice set of breasts that were nearly in his face, so he simply nodded and waved us off.

"C'mon, let's show you around before The Dolls force you into a maid costume." BC said, holding a hand out to me.

Despite my quickly developing trust issues, I liked BC. So, I took her hand and allowed for her to guide me down the hall.

"Wipe that look off your face already!" She snapped at me suddenly, once everyone else was out of sight.

"Huh?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"That 'Why me?' face. Getting on my last damn nerve."

I pursed my lips, "It's not a 'Why me?' face, its a 'Holy crap, I'm going to get raped!' face.

"Don't be stupid." She scoffed, "Boomer's a _perv_, but he doesn't fuck you unless your willing. He's too much of a softy to watch a girl cry... If you're worried about anything bad happening to you here, don't be. Boomer's... he's a really great guy. Picked me up off the streets couple years back. I was in jail for soliciting and he bailed me out and took me home... probably saved my life."

I frowned sympathetically.

After our father died, Belle **(AN; Consult the AN at the top!) **started soliciting to bring in some extra money around the house. She was a prostitute for a full month before I found out and put a stop to it.

"Why does he buy girls?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

I really didn't want to think about all the things that had happened after the Professor's death.

BC laughed, "Every man has his weakness... Boomer's is pretty faces in bad situations. He can't help himself."

I was still cautious about the man, but the new information BC was feeding me had me gradually beginning to... not like, but _tolerate_ him.

And that was a stretch.


	5. Temporary Loss of Control

**AN; Okay, so I've been busy as hell lately with my baby sitting business, school (Almost over, thank god), some family issues, and my other stories, but I finally decided this story was needing some attention, so here's chapter five. R&amp;R!**

Bubbles P.O.V.

_No way in hell._

I voiced my thought to Long-Legs, whose name I learned was Charlotte, or Char, and she giggled, looking to her leader, Ysandre.

The southerner giggled as well, "You look adorable."

"Get this off of me." I hissed, hurrying to unbutton the back, but my fingers refused to cooperate.

Beach Babe, Chloe, rushed to grab my arms and pin them to my sides, "Not going to happen. Master Boomer just has to see you in it!"

The door to the entrance of the bedroom we were in and I put my hands up to cover myself, feeling close to naked in the revealing maid costume.

"How cute." BC snorted, waltzing in and hopping up to sit on the vanity I was facing.

"Oh shut up!" I snapped at her, "And get these cheerleaders away from me so I can get this lingerie off of me and burn it."

"But how would that be any fun?" BC snickered, "I want to see the look on Boomer's face when he sees you."

Great, now they were all against me.

Chloe gasped, "You mean Master Boomer. Don't be disrespectful."

Me and BC scoffed, "_Disrespectful_?"

I shook my head, "The day I call anyone 'Master' hell'll put in an ice skating ring."

"Dito." Buttercup yawned and the door opened again.

Pretty Eyes, Thalia, walked in, looking flustered as she smoothed down her hair.

"Hey, girls." She greeted and then she giggled when she saw me, "You look like a little doll!"

"Yeah," BC agreed cynically, "A sex doll."

I shuddered.

"So did the Master show you a good time, Thal?" Char giggled and Thalia sighed contently.

"You all know its impossible for him to dissapoint."

"Wait," I mumbled after a second, "Does that mean... You've all slept with him!?"

" Yeah." BC and the clones breathed airily, like it was no big deal.

"WHY?!" I sputtered out.

Chloe gave me a terrifyingly maternal look as she put a hand on my shoulder, "You see, Beauty, when two adults like each other very much, they express it by-"

I cut her off, my face flushing, "No, I know that! I mean why would you... want him?"

Ysandre shrugged, "Well, who could resist?"

"His charm." Chloe giggled.

"His looks." Thalia tacked on.

"His _size_." Char added wickedly.

I frowned, "He's not that tall. "

BC choked on the soda she was holding and Boomer's fan girls erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Hey! " I shouted, indignantly.

The door opened yet again and, since there was only one person it could of been, I yanked BC off of the vanity and pulled her in front of me.

"Dinner's ready. " Boomer announced, walking in wearing only pajama pants.

My mind ticked in annoyance as my eyes kept on lingering to his impressively sculpted abbs. Would it have killed him to wear a shirt? Calm down Bubbles, it's not like this is the first half naked man you've seen... You've been to beach parties.

"Where's Beauty? " He asked, looking around expectantly as I pressed my face into BC's back.

Ysandre laughed, her hand wrapping around my upper arm, "Hiding."

I gasped as she pulled me into plain sight, my eyes hunting for something to cover myself in a blind panic.

The blanket on the bed!

I made a move to lunge for it but before I took two steps forward, my eyes locked with his and I froze.

Hunger. Want. Lust.

I was shocked by the emotions swirling around in his midnight blue eyes that were all directed at me.

It made my eyes widen and my heart jump into my throat.

Right when I was sure he was going to charge at me, he turned around, speaking in a suprisingly harsh voice.

"Get her out of that right now." He ordered.

"But," Chloe breathed, shocked, "Master, we-!"

"She is underage," He interrupted, "I don't want to fuck a child. However, if you keep dressing her in clothing like that, I won't be able to control myself."

I gasped and took a reflexive step back... causing me to trip over my own two feet and fall backwards so that my head hit the corner of a table.

Smooth, Bubbles, real smooth.

"Ow." I hissed painfully as a meaty thud echoed around the room.

"Beauty!" Everyone yelped, crowding around me as I tried to open my eyes.

"I'm fine." I groaned, rubbing the back of my head.

"You sure?" Chloe asked as they all hovered over me.

I nodded and then winced, making a mental note to refrain from any head movements.

"Maybe you'd ought to lay down." Boomer suggested.

I rolled my eyes, "I've had worse... did you say dinner was ready?"

BC helped me to my feet and said, "Yeah. But, the chefs usually just fix salads for the Barbies, so unless you prefer to eat like a hamster, you'll have to talk to Cookie."

"Cookie?" I repeated.

Boomer paled, "I... don't recommend it. She gets a little touchy about her cooking."

I rolled my eyes, "Making salads is not cooking. Where's this 'Cookie' at?"

BC gave me a pitying look before sighing, "Right this way..."

**AN; Woo, Boomer got a little... mmm in this chapter. Don't give me that look! BC warned you he could be a perv. Also, a pic of the maid costumes you've been reading so much about is at the very tippity top of my profile... almost. Can someone PLEASE tell me how to make a link? It would be mucho apprectiateo... I failed spanish. Anywho! Any character traits for our infamous Cookie are welcome! Leave them in a review and I'll mesh everyone's ideas into a possible frightening travesty! Thanks for reading! Duncan out!**

**PS, remember Ryan Seacrest? Neither does anyone else!**


	6. A Little Akwardness

**Chapter Six: A **_**Little**_** Awkwardness**

Bubbles P.O.V.

"Cookie!" I called, knocking on the door to the kitchen.

BC grimaced, "So, you've got this under control... I'm gonna... Yeah, good luck."

She finished her little babble session and started speed walking down the hall, not looking back.

"So much for fearless rebel." I muttered, knocking again.

I stood there, knocking persistently, for at least ten minutes before I got any response.

"What?!" A thickly accented voice yelped and I jumped as the door was thrown open.

I instinctively looked up, like I was back in grade school and had been approached by one of the teachers.

"Well?!" The voice shouted again.

Russia. That accent was Russian.

I looked around, about to enter the kitchen when I felt two hands push my stomach back.

"No one allowed in their, brat! Now, what you want?!"

I looked down and was momentarily stunned.

The woman in front of me was only up to my rib cage, with wild brown hair, glaring hazel eyes and a heavy build.

"Oh." I blurted, stupidly.

She snorted, "Oh? Is that all you bother me for?!"

I shook my head, "No. I came to request a different meal. I'm not a big fan of lettuce."

She raised a thin brow at me and I offered a timid smile.

"Please?"

She let out a bark of humorless laughter and smacked my arm with a wooden spoon.

"You think, just because you pull _pretty_ card with me, I give you special treatment? I no think so. Fuck off!"

I flinched away from her frightening tone, but crossed my arms stubbornly, "I'm not 'pulling the pretty card', I just want to eat some _real_ food. As a chef, that shouldn't be too much trouble for you."

She rolled her eyes, turning her back on me, "Is that all you whores know how to do? Ask for more, more, more!"

"I'm not a whore!" I shouted as she walked further into the kitchen, "And I don't appreciate being insulted for merely asking you to do you job!"

She waved a hand airily, "I do job fine! You leave now!"

I balled my hands into fists and stomped after her, "Don't you walk away from me! I'm talking to you."

She whirled on me, glowering ferociously, "I said stay out of kitchen, whore!"

"And I said to not call me a whore!" I shot back, my face hot with anger, "And I'll expect a decent meal when I sit down for dinner!"

I turned away from her this time and stomped out of the kitchen, slamming the door behind me.

"So, how did it go?" Ysandre asked, leaning up against the wall, absently picking at her nails.

I gave her a look that clearly said, 'Shut up!' and continued walking down the hall, towards BC's room.

I didn't even bother knocking as I threw the door open.

"You didn't say she was so bull headed-!" I started fuming but cut off as I saw what was in front of me.

BC... on top of Boomer, both nude.

I was frozen for a terrible five seconds before my face lit up like a Christmas tree and I slammed the door.

"Beauty, wait!" BC called out, but I was already running.

I hated this. I hated this disgusting world! Where it was normal for six girls to be sleeping with the same man, people bought and sold other people, and you were threatened to be _fucked _if you wore a skirt that was too short.

I hated myself for getting trapped in it.

I didn't cry. I only locked myself in my assigned room and sat on the floor, leaning my back against the door and breathing in quick litle pants.

"Beauty!" BC practically whined, knocking frantically, "I'm sorry, I thought I locked the door!... Are you okay?"

Okay? _OKAY_?! A hysterical bubble of laughter escaped my lips.

I didn't know what okay meant in this place.

I remained silent and eventually, the apologies and beats on the door stopped and the only sound in the room was my still racing heart.

**AN; I know, not the best chapter, but I needed readers to see Bubbles have a mini breakdown before the story went any farther! Next chapter, the real fun begins! Review!**


	7. Gambling

Bubbles P.O.V.

"What are you wearing, Beauty?" Thalia blanched as she saw me.

I gave her a confused look and then glanced at the dark blue T-Shirt that was on me.

"A shirt." I said slowly, sitting down at the dining room table and reaching for a cereal box.

"That's master Boomer's shirt." Chloe gaped.

"So?" I pressed, gripping the glass pitcher filled with milk.

"So?!" Char gasped, "Did you two fuck?!"

I choked on my bite of fruity pebbles and started an embarrassing fit of coughing.

"No!" I wheezed, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, "This shirt was in the closet in my room."

"Oh." They all sighed, relieved.

I scoffed at the sound, "I thought you were all trying to get me to yesterday."

I shuddered as the memory of BC and Boomer came back to my mind.

Ysandre chuckled, "We changed our minds. Its cute to have a virgin in the house."

"Shut up please." I requested, pushing my bowl away from me, "I'm gonna take a shower."

"Kay!" Chloe giggled, "And if you like to air dry, feel free! Master Boomer's gonna be gone all day!"

"What?" Char pouted.

"He's going to a poker game at his brother's house. You know the one..."

I walked out of the kitchen, their conversation getting quieter and quieter the further I got away.

I found a room with a bathroom in it after a bit of searching and made sure the bedroom and bathroom doors were locked before stripping off Boomer's shirt and my bra and underwear.

Once I'd been in the shower for a good five minutes, I heard the terrifying sound of the door knob jingling.

"Yo, Beauty!" BC's voice met my ears and I paled.

"What? I'm kinda naked..." I trailed off, rinsing the conditioner out of my hair.

"I gathered." She monotoned, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay after..."

I pursed my lips, "After seeing you slutting it up with your _master_?"

She threw the curtain back and I flushed, "What the heck?!"

She glared at me, "It was just sex, _grow up_ tiny-tits!"

I covered my breasts and she stormed out of the bathroom.

I closed the shower curtain and started muttering angrily to myself.

"Tell me to grow up and then insult me like a five year old. And they're not tiny! They're... decent!"

I drew in a shuddering breath and turned the water off, wrapping myself in a towel and stomping back to my room.

Eight Hours Later

I had spent the rest of the day in my room, not bothering to put on any clothes.

I was furious with BC for seeing me naked, I was furious with the clones for being them, and I was furious with myself for seemingly no reason at all.

Someone knocked on my door and my jaw clenched, "Go away!"

The door was thrown open, despite my protest, and I clutched a giant pillow to my chest to hide everything.

"I'm nude!" I informed Ysandre and BC, "Not that you seem to care, brat!"

BC didn't react and I noticed then that both of them looked oddly pale and tense.

"What's going on?" I asked seriously, holding the pillow harder.

"You need to hide." Ysandre whispered fiercely.

I frowned and threw on a different over-sized T-Shirt from the closet, "Why?"

BC hushed me, "Shut up! He'll be here any minute!"

Once the shirt was on, they both grabbed one of my arms and pulled me out of the door.

"Hey! I need panties-!" I started shrieking and BC clapped a hand over my mouth.

"Shut up!" She repeated, more fiercely this time, "And do not come out no matter what you hear!"

"But-" I started to protest, but they had thrown me in a cramped room and shut the door before I could say anything else.

I fumbled for a light switch and my eyes bugged when I couldn't find one. I was terrified of the dark, but they told me not to leave...

I whimpered and leaned up against a wall, trying to calm myself down.

After I was trapped in their for at least ten minutes, I couldn't take it anymore and I practically fell out of the closet, gasping for breath.

When I didn't hear anything at first, I assumed the coast was clear and the two of them had been paranoid.

And then I heard an enraged shout from the front of the house.

My curiosity and adrenaline pumping, I raced over to the source of the noise.

"... Buttercup is not for sale." I heard Boomer snarl and my veins turned to ice.

"You said any of the girls." A new, deeper and slicker voice droned.

"Except her and-" He cut himself off and I looked around the corner to see him flush.

"And?" The stranger pressed and my breath caught at the sight of him.

He was _huge_. Not fat- god no. But- tall. And muscular. The phrase juice-head came to my mind with just a glance at him.

"Butch," Boomer began in a pleading tone, "Just take Char, she'd love to go with you."

Charlotte gave a wink at Butch and he recoiled, "No."

You couldn't say he didn't have good taste...

"I either want your Buttercup, or the girl your hiding. No one else. And if you refuse to hand one over, I'll take your mansion, money and just about anything else that has value to you." Butch threatened and my eyes narrowed.

What a jerk.

"I'll go." BC spoke up and I was horrified to realize that Buttercup was her.

"All right then." Butch smirked as BC walked over to his side, pale and terrified.

"Wait!" Someone called out and it took me a few seconds to get that it was me.

I walked around the corner, trying not to look as petrified as I felt.

I approached Butch, my heart slamming against my rib cage as I grabbed BC's hand and yanked her behind me.

"What do you want with BC?" I asked him, keeping my voice level.

"I assume your the girl they're all keeping from me." He chuckled instead of answering.

"Beauty, stay out of this." BC growled and I rolled my eyes.

"I won't, now answer the question Butch!" I snapped, jabbing him in the stomach since I didn't want to have to tip toe to poke his chest.

His dark green eyes turned to flames and I slowly drew away my hand.

"I'll take Beauty." Butch spoke quietly but his words echoed in the large room.

"Excuse me?!" I huffed, crossing my arms and glaring at him.

"No." Boomer growled and I had the feeling this was a lot more serious than I thought, "Buttercup and Beauty will be remaining with me."

Butch sighed and ruffled Boomer's blonde hair, "You were always such a possessive little dick."

I looked at their exchange, puzzled. Either they were related or Boomer had a gay lover in the past that I don't know about.

"I'll take Beauty," Butch repeated, "_Now_."

His voice was low and angry and it caused me to go rigid all over.

"Take me _where_?!" I demanded, attempting to use as much venom in my tone as he had.

He looked down at me, "With me. Let's go, whore."

I hissed, "Screw you!"

I spun on my heel and started stomping away, until an arm wrapped around my waist and I was thrown over his shoulder.

"Put me down, jerk!" I squeaked as I slammed my fists against his back.

"Butch, stop!" Boomer shouted as the clones started whining and panicking.

"You said any of the girls!" Butch fired, walking out of the door, "You can keep your precious goth and all take the brat!"

"I am not a brat you pervert!" I screamed as his hand rested on my butt.

He snorted, "Shut up."

"Getting annoyed with me already?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice, "Than put me down!"

He remained silent and I heard the door open and close behind him, a sleek black limo coming into view.

"I'm not going with you!" I yelped as he tossed me into the backseat.

"_SHUT UP_!" He roared and I meekly pressed myself against the seat.

His anger seemed to leave him in an instant, "From now on, you will not talk unless spoken to. My brother's a fucking idiot for letting you get so rebellious."

I thought back to BC's terrified look when she walked up to him.

"I'm a person and I have rights!" I quipped, crossing my arms.

That cruel smirk came back to his face, "Not anymore. And trust me when I say you'll regret disobeying me."

I pursed my lips and lunged at the opposite door, going for the handle.

"Child locks." He practically sang.

He shut his door and sat in the seat opposite of mine, tapping his knuckles on the window seperating the driver from us.

"I don't believe I like you." I informed Butch as the car started to move.

The smirk never faltered, "You say that now."

I glared at my feet, refusing to even look at him.

"Your going to be fun." He chuckled under his breath and I paled, blinking.

_Oh._

He wanted one of Boomer's girls. Boomer is kinda a part of the sex trafficking trade and they are brothers...

I pulled on the end of Boomer's shirt, my face heating up.

This wasn't good.


	8. The Beast

**AN; Punishment Time! Okay, I'm really not wanting to write this part, but oh well. If I can hide my embarrassment long enough to post this, than you can do the same to read (with caution) and review!**

Bubbles P.O.V.

I had fallen asleep in the car. I hadn't meant to, and thinking back on it now, that was probably the second stupidest thing I'd ever done. (Being abducted being the first)

But I was _so tired._ Butch had been quiet the whole way there and the boredom had gotten to me.

I looked around the room I was in, a mixture of terrified and furious.

Terrified, because I was _hand cuffed _to a table, the cold metal making my bare back shiver.

Yeah, _bear_! I was utterly furious with the jerk for stripping me down to my birthday suit.

The second he walked in here, I'd...

What could I do? All my limbs were restrained and I don't think I'd be able to talk my way out of this, that had always been Bell's specialty.

My heart started racing as I yanked futily at the chains, the door handle jiggling.

"Don't come in!" I screeched, my hole face lighting up a bright, humiliating red.

The intruder didn't reply and the door was thrown open, a tall shadow appearing in the dimly lit room.

"Hey!" I snapped in a shaking voice, "Get out, jerk!"

Butch shut the door behind him, dressed in only a pair frayed jeans.

His eyes slowly raked up my flushed body and I bared my teeth at him, "What're you lookin' at, pervert?!"

His jaw clenched and I heard a smack against the marble floor. The smack of a black leather horse whip in his right hand.

My heart leaped in my throat and my eyes widened. _He wouldn't __**dare.**_

"Ms. Keane." He began in a dark voice that made icy fear form in my veins, "You have been nothing but unpleasant since I first spoke with you."

His eyes never met mine and made me even more terrified for some reason, but I wasn't about to let him know that.

"My face is up here!" I growled, "And you haven't been exactly been a joy to be around either, pal."

The whip connected with the table, only an inch away from my waist.

"_Listen!_"He hissed and an involuntary gasp escaped my lips.

He smirked slightly, "Such rudeness will not be tolerate in my house, Ms. Keane. And to teach this lesson, some form of punishment is an order, don't you agree?"

_Punishment._

I eyed the horse whip, a whole new level of fear making me shudder violently.

"NO!" I practically screamed, "Get that thing away from me!"

He chuckled menacingly, "Five lashings ought to get the point across."

I struggled in my bonds harder than ever, all anger melting away from me utter terror filling me to the brim.

"Don't!" I cried out as his arm rose... and then came down.

The leather bit into the sensitive flesh of my stomach cruelly and I couldn't hold back a pained yell.

It struck me again, this time putting me through what couldn't be worse than hell as it connected with my left breast.

I screamed louder, praying for someone, _anyone_, to come in and put a stop to the torture.

By the third time I was hit, my throat was too sore to make any noise other than a pathetic whimper.

Fourth _lashing _and there was not a doubt in my mind that I would pass out if he smacked me again.

The whip met my skin for the last time and I forced a short, blood curdling out of my throat.

My eyes closed and my lips trembled as I felt the cuffs fall off my wrists and ankles. I numbly curled up in a ball as I told myself not to cry.

"You did well." Butch said shortly before leaving the room.

I sniffled as the door shut, fury taking over now that that dang whip was out of sight.

Butch was more than a freaking jerk! He was a... a... Beast!

A beast that I now hated with every fiber of my being.

**AN; My sister laughed at me the whole fucking time I was writing this. Bitch. Anywho, after the next chapter he won't seem like such a beast, but if your not likin' this side of Butch, I wouldn't read chapter nine. It's gonna be... bad.**


	9. Centerfold

**AN; Sooo, my sister is forcing me to give her some publicity on FanFiction (ugh), so this chapter is dedicated to... ClaireDuncan! She's got some decent PPG stories (not as good as moi's, of course- she said self absorbd-ed-ly-) and you should check them out, otherwise I might get a few more bruises from my "lovable" lil' sis. R&amp;R!**

Bubbles P.O.V.

I sat up awkwardly on the hospital bed, looking at the brunette man rubbing my bare skin.

With cotton balls, of course, and they were drenched in medicine to keep my whip marks from scarring or getting infected.

"Only five, huh?" The young doctor asked cheerily, and I realized with a flash of shame that he was referring to the wounds, "The Master must like you."

I blanched at his care free smile, horror in my eyes, "So that's why he beat me, then?"

He laughed lightly, tossing something in the nearby trashcan, "Don't take it personally, it's his way of dealing with unruly subs. Although, he usually just spanks them the first few times they screw up... You must be a real stubborn one."

"Subs?" I asked, my head spinning, "_Spankings_?!"

He nodded, adjusting his scrubs, "Subs, you know, like Submissive. He's the Dominant in this situation, and your the sub. And I'll assume you know what a spanking is."

All this strange talk was bringing back a distant memory from middle school. Princess had been at the front of the class, writing 'BDSM' on the board. The teacher had shown up and suspended her from school before she could explain more than the roles of a dom and a sub, and that it was mainly just _kinky_ sex.

"Oh." I gulped, hiding my face with my hair.

He laughed again, "You'll get used to it. You look like the type that break easily."

I blinked in astonishment a few times and opened my mouth to scream at him, but at that moment, a bag was thrown at me.

It hit me in the side of the head and I winced before picking it up off of the bed.

"The Master told me to tell you to put that on." The creepy doctor informed me.

I grimaced, deciding not to peek at the contents, "Great."

He smiled at me, "Name's Mac, by the way. I'll see you again."

I guess that meant I would be getting injured again in the near future. Not the best news, but...

I nodded once before wrapping the blanket more tightly around my nude form and shuffling over to the bathroom, bag in hand.

I shut and locked the door behind me, tightly squeezing my eyes shut as I dumped the bags contents onto the counter next to the sink.

I bit my lip before gaining enough courage to peak down.

_Lord have mercy..._

I grabbed the first article of the outfit he had chosen for me with horror.

Crotch-less black lace underwear. Yeah, _crotch-less._ What was the point of wearing panties if it didn't cover anything up?!

I looked at myself self consciously in the mirror, trying to imagine anyone brave enough to wear them. What I found instead was that the sheet around me was _see-through_.

I squeaked in shock and humiliation and the realization that Dr. Mac had seen everything.

I dropped the sheet without another thought and threw on the revealing outfit that had been chosen for me, simply for the fact that it was _clothing_... No matter how scandalous.

Once I dared to take another look at my reflection, I gawked, horrified.

"Oh Jesus." I breathed as the color drained from my face.

I looked like a centerfold.

There was a tight black nighty with a thin lair of lace going from the bottom of my breast to the tip of my thighs. That, and the panties were the only two things I'd put on, but as I looked at the two items remaining, I gathered that it was probably the best choice I'd ever made.

A _collar_ and a pair of handcuffs. Not happening.

I left them on the counter and and hesitantly walked out of the bathroom and out of the doctor's office, in all my whorish glory.

Now where was I supposed to go? Did the beast just expect me to wonder around the mansion in this humiliating getup?

I pulled anxiously on the hem of my nighty and walked, with my head down, down the halls, lost.

"Ma'am?" A male voice called from a few yards away.

I turned around, crossing my arms over my chest, feeling exposed, "Yes?"

The man, short with wide hazel eyes, smiled and walked up to me, "You must be Beauty. I'm Cody. Come along, the Master has called for you."

"Called for me?" I squeaked out as Cody pulled my stunned form into a walk next to him.

He bobbed his head, "Yes, ma'am. Congratulations."

"On what?" I asked faintly.

He grinned, "Your first session with the Master. He seems excited about it to. A rare sight, I'll tell you."

I gulped, "What do you mean 'session?'"

He giggled, "Don't be coy, madame Keane."

Coy? I wasn't going to be coy. No, I was going to be sick. I would throw up all over this no-wax floor and Cody's shoes.

I stopped walking, the room starting to tremble in my vision until Mike gave my arm a light tug.

"Come along." He repeated, "He won't be gentle if you keep him waiting."

**AN; AND...! I'm procrastinating. I'm pulling a Cassandra Clare and being fearful about writing the sex scene. Ugh, I gots to do it, I know. Sorry it's not the dirty, smutty chapter nine everyone was oh so looking forward to, but we'll just have to make it a filthy, lemony chapter ten. So review if you want me to finally up the rating and post the **_**fun**_** part!**


	10. Cherry?

**Chapter 10; Cherry?**

**AN; I'm dead. And not in the funny way. The only way I can really explain this dying inside sensation, is by telling you the whole story which gets REALLY personal, so I'll just give y'all the synopsis;**

**I've never...**_** done the do **_**before, so I had to read some... colorful fics to be able describe the perverted scenes and... yeah. As I said, I'm dead inside a little bit.**

**But I'm willing to do anything for you guys, so here's the product of my binge porn reading. R&amp;R!**

Bubbles P.O.V.

I looked up at Mitch as he pulled me to a stop in front of a huge door that seemed more and more threatening the more I looked at it.

I never thought I'd find a freaking _door_ threatening, but knowing that my life might end the second I enter that blasted door was utterly terrifying.

"Have fun!" Mitch said brightly to me with a wink as he walked down the hall, leaving me alone in front of the Beast's lair.

Did I knock? No. Why the heck would I knock? I should just run. Jump out a window, or climb through the air ducts to freedom.

My eyes began scanning the hall for a hint of an exit, but unless there was a secret door behind the tall painting of Edvard Munch's _The Scream_, I was literally screwed.

Dang.

I heard the sound of a bolt sliding and whirled around as the Beast's door opened and I stifled a strangled noise of fear.

Double dang.

"You've kept me waiting." He said, disapprovingly, narrowing his dark green eyes at me.

I scowled right back, "Yeah, well, took me a little bit of time to get cleaned up. Maybe you should think about your impatience the next time you decide to get abusive."

"'Abusive'?" He echoed, tilting his head slightly, "That wasn't abuse. That was a little reprimand."

_Little __reprimand_?! His parents must've been extremists. Or cavemen. Either one was very possible.

"And a reminder." He continued, oblivious to my anger as he adjusted his towel, "Now whenever you look at yourself, you'll know who you belong too."

Hold on, towel? I gave him a quick once over and saw that his only covering was a black towel loosely folded as his hips. That couldn't be a good sign.

And _belong too? _This property crap was going to get on my last nerve.

"The psycho doctor said they wouldn't scar." I contradicted him with a smile full of triumph, "So whenever I look at myself, I'll know I belong to _me_."

He took a menacing step towards me, but I didn't flinch. I met his smoldering gaze with a fire in my own that took me by surprise.

When I had made the conclusion that I loathed him, I didn't realize what other emotions I would feel towards the Beast. Anger was expected, but utter fury? Not so much.

But I wasn't complaining.

"Your in my bubble." I hissed, shoving at his abbs, "My personal bubble. So back up before I bite you."

"Bite me?" He repeated, licking his lips, "Is that what your into?"

My face turned red, realizing that I was slowly talking myself into a corner.

"N-no!" I nearly squeaked, and then took in a shuddering breath to stabilize my growing fear, "The only thing I'm 'in to' is not touching you!"

Did that make sense? I think so. It was getting harder and harder to quip as my adrenaline rushed on along side my panic.

"You don't have to touch me." He smirked and bent down to whisper in my ear, "I'll touch you."

More heat filled me and I was growing worried that I might spontaneously combust.

"Or," I breathed, unable to put any more volume in my voice than that, "You could- Not... And, um, you could... "

Nope, I was done. My wit and sarcasm had left me the second I had felt his breath against my neck.

"I could what?" He teased, and I could just hear his victorious grin, "Do this?"

His tongue darted quickly up against the length of my earlobe.

I stopped breathing.

"Or this?" He inquired, lowering his head to suck gently on the skin under my chin.

"Stop." I managed weakly, my legs quivering slightly.

Ignoring me, his lips started to caress my neck, his teeth lightly digging into the flesh, just enough to give me a rush of... Pleasure?

Oh hell, that was pleasure.

"Stop!" I repeated, louder, and took a large step back.

Without blinking, he grabbed my wrist, and pulled me against him, his other hand on my lower back so I couldn't escape.

"I was hoping you would fight me." He chuckled and then threw me into his room.

I gasped as I hit the floor with a thud that made my ears ring.

I sat up quickly, just in time to see him locking the door behind him.

I jumped to my feet and began darting toward the farthest door away from him. Which turned out to be the bathroom.

I turned around immediately, ready to check the other doors... Only to find the Beast forming a barricade by putting both of his hands on either side of the door frame.

I nearly ran into his chest, but steadied myself in time to take a reflexive step back.

Only then did I fully take in the scene.

His shaggy ebony hair was tousled, his lips held a light sheen of wetness from when he had licked his lips, his rippling arms were blocking the only way out, and his eyes... Were a darker green than I'd ever seen, nearly black, and they had the words 'lust' and 'hunger' spelled out perfectly in each one.

This was not good.

"Were you hoping for a bath, love?" He asked, and I tried to force back a wave of hyperventilation, "Maybe next time. Right now, I'm wanting to see that delicious little body sprawled out on my bed."

"Good luck getting me there." I snarled, a bubble of anger inflating me for a few seconds.

He flexed and I gulped.

"I don't need luck," He chuckled, his frenzied eyes never leaving mine, "All I need to do is look at you standing there in that sexy lingerie for a few more seconds and I can picture exactly what's going to happen tonight. The highlight of it being you screaming my name over and over again in ecstasy."

I gasped, color blooming on my cheeks again, and that was the sign of weakness that he needed to lunge at me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and tossed me onto the bed before I could even think about making a noise of protest.

He had handcuffs on my wrists just as I realized I was lying on his bed. And he was on top of me.

"I really didn't want to have to use those." He sighed as if I was the biggest disappointment of his life.

"Then take them off!" I seethed, attempting to buck him off of me with my hips.

To my horror, he groaned with desire, "Do that again, love. I might just be gentle if you do."

I went perfectly still, causing his eyes to flash.

"Fine, be difficult. It won't change _a thing_, Ms. Keane." He growled and _tore_ the nighty off of my body.

It wasn't the first time I'd been naked around someone, and I was positive it wouldn't be the last, but the sensation of air hitting my bare skin while another person was in the room was something I would never get used to. As was the way his eyes greedily assessed my exposed features.

"I'm going to claw out those eyes one day." I said decidedly, "Right along with that black heart of yours."

He grinned, sliding his fingers in the waistband of the useless underwear I had on, "I've got a lot of better ideas of what you could be doing with those hands, love. But you've royally pissed me off, so you've just turned this into another punishment, Ms. Keane."

Note to self; He uses 'Ms. Keane' when angry and 'love' when horny.

I wasn't sure what was worse.

Wait- Another punishment? Oh _hell_.

He slid the panties down my legs until I could see the lacy fabric be flung to the floor, leaving me utterly nude for the second time that day.

"Wait!" I squeaked, pressing my thighs together with all of my strength, "I-Isn't all this a little sudden? I mean, I don't even know you. You could at least take me to dinner first! And I'm a Christian! If you want to- Do that kinda stuff with me, I'm gonna need a ring, mister!"

I was stalling- and lying. I'd never even _been_ to a church.

He snorted, "Don't be coy, Ms. Keane. You lived with_ my brother. _I doubt you're as innocent as you play."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" I demanded through clenched teeth.

Without warning, my legs were roughly pried apart, causing a rush of cold air to hit my womanhood. **(AN; R.I.P. Eve Duncan)**

"Calm down, love." He whispered in a deep voice that sent shivers down my spine, "All of that excitement of yours... It's sexy as _fuck_."

My lips parted at the word, more color than I thought possible lighting up my face like a Christmas tree.

Oh my god, what _was_ that?... Hot as hell, was the answer, but I wasn't going to admit that to myself. People like him just simply shouldn't be aloud to cuss. Why? Because it was probably giving me the female equivalent of a testosterone overload.

Horrified at the thought, I pushed it aside.

"Now this, Ms. Keane," He began roughly, as it became clear I wasn't going to respond, "Is how you will be treated when you behave defiantly. This _will _hurt."

And then his towel was gone and it was all I could do not to look down.

My eyes slammed shut and I attempted to press my legs against each other again. Which was pretty much impossible, considering he had a hand squeezing each thigh.

"You can and probably will continue thinking that you're your own person and that no one can take that away from you. Before I physically contradict that, I'd like to tell you something; You wore bought and sold like a pedigreed bitch and that's all you are. A pet. A toy for me to play with. And like a toy, I plan to break you when you no longer entertain me."

And with that, my... private area was penetrated violently by a hard, hot object that ripped something inside of me.

I let out a shrill scream that echoed throughout the walls of the room and couldn't hold back the tears that had been threatening for nearly a week now. They ran down my cheeks as a similar liquid trailed slowly down my thighs. Only, the substance now staining Butch's sheets were red.

Blood. I was bleeding _a lot_ and it _hurt._

Butch hurriedly pulled out of me with a strangled sound of shock, and I curled in on myself awkwardly, the chains around my wrists preventing me from holding myself the way I craved to.

"Your a virgin." He stated, raw fear in his voice as a sob spilled out of my lips.

With shaking hands, he put a blanket over me and ran out of the room, only sparing a moment to grab the towel to cover himself with.

And then I was alone, crying out for Bell, who I knew wouldn't come, and trying in vain to block out the throbbing agony in my hymen.

**AN; And I do believe that was my first detailed rape scene. I'd pat my self on the back if I wasn't so utterly terrified of myself and FanFiction right now. Hoped you... enjoyed, I guess? Reviews are appreciated and just**_** might **_**make me feel less awkward about this!**


	11. White Room

**Chapter Eleven; White Room**

**AN; Okay, I feel like an idiot. I know most of you probably read over it, fuck, even I did, but for those of you who did catch it, in the last chapter... I MEANT TO SAY COLD AIR! NOT HOT HAIR! **_**I need to revise more carefully!**_** So, sorry for the unintentional disgrustingness, and I fixed it, so hopefully the... **_**scene**_** is slightly more bearable.**

Bubbles P.O.V.

I had always played the victim role a bit too much when I was a kid.

I would steal someone's cookie at lunch time and they would shove me, so I would cry, earning some sympathy from the teacher, so I rarely ever got in trouble.

Well, now I was living up to that part, as an actual rape victim.

I was always taught the 'Hate' was the ugliest four letter word, but, now that I had experienced both hate and rape, there was no contest to which was worse.

I sniffled on the soft bed I had been escorted to, by a flustered looking Mac about five days ago.

I hadn't seen the beast since the Unspeakable Evil that happened, and I had never been more grateful for anything else in my life.

I had been left alone in my room that seemed to mock me with its innocent color. The walls were white. The curtains were white. The bed comforter was white. The carpet was white. Everything was the sweet, virginly white that I no longer had a claim to.

But the room was okay, I had my solitude, three meals a day sent up to me, and a T.V. to distract myself with.

Well, it was attempting to distract me. It would of probably been successful too, if...

I really don't want to have to say it, but there's been kind of... a... pained throbbing... down there.

And it had been _five days._

I squirmed uncomfortably as the soreness shot another strike of pain through me.

Just another reason to _**never **_that pedophile.

Yeah, pedophile. I had done the math, and I was under eighteen, he was at least a year older than Boomer, so I could get him arrested for an even longer time when the cops came.

And, they _would_ come. They had to.

Right?

I ran my hand stressfully through my blonde hair, drawing in deep breath after deep breath.

I had almost reached a state near peaceful when a knock at the door caused a panicked squeak to escape me.

"Um, there's a note here for you, miss."

I relaxed slightly at Mitch's familiar speech and scrambled to timidly open the door, arms crossed firmly over my chest.

"Th-thank you." I breathed and took it from his fingertips.

He offered me a little smile, "Get well soon, miss."

I nodded, not quite able to return the expression.

I closed the door and flipped the locks as I opened the folded piece of paper.

I nearly fainted from the shock of it.

_Beauty Keane,_

_ I would like to formally apologize for my heinous actions last week. Please join me for dinner tonight and allow me the chance to show you that I will never be so reckless with you again. __**Please**__._

_Sincerely,_

_Butch Jojo_

My breath caught in my throat and fear fueled adrenaline shot up my spine.

Shaking, I staggered around the room until I finally found a pen.

Taking a shallow breath, I hastily scribbled down one word that would hopefully get the point across.

'**DIE**'

And then I slid the paper under the door, having to start the calming process all over again.

**AN; As, you can see, I am trying to stick a little bit to the Disney plot. Although, if the real Beauty and The Beast was like this, I'm pretty sure it would've replaced Rocky Horror Picture Show as my new favorite movie. Review if you wanna see Butch's response to Bubbles little request! ;)**


End file.
